


One Big Happy Family

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Children, Co-Parenting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I have a prompt for you, minty finds a baby and decides to keep it, maybe the whole gang helps them I don't know. I love your writing thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Happy Family

Monty never thought he would actually get to be a dad one day. He certainly didn’t think he would be coparenting with Nathan Miller, the chief guard’s son, but here they were a baby safely cradled in Monty’s arms as Miller stared between him and the little tyke.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Monty looks up from the little girl’s face, a soft smile on his lips. The tip of his finger is wrapped up in a tiny fist as the baby coos up at him.

“It’s a baby, Miller.”

“Fuck” Miller runs a hand over the top of his head, fingers digging into his scalp slightly. “Who the hell just leaves a baby in the middle of the goddamn forest?”

Monty is still preoccupied with the baby, the smile on his face only growing as he continues to talk to her happily.

“I don’t know. Maybe something happened to her parents? All I know is we can’t leave her here.”

“Of course, we’re not going to leave her here. Come on, let’s head back. Clarke and Bellamy will know what to do.”

Monty nods, securing the bundle in his arms as he and Miller start to make their way back to camp.

For the most part, their walk back is silent except for when halfway through Miller asks, “Do you want me to hold her for a bit? Give you a break?”

Monty is hesitant to part with the little girl, but his arms were starting to ache and welcomed a break. So with a teasing, “You sure you know how to hold a baby, Miller?” he hands her over to Miller.

Monty should honestly have thought this through more, because as soon as the baby is safely snuggles up against Miller’s chest, Monty loses his train of thought. It was obvious that Miller was comfortable with holding a child if the way he had his arms wrapped around the baby was anything to go by.

Monty hadn’t realized how much it would affect him seeing Miller with a baby in his arms and a tender smile on his face.

“She’s beautiful.”

Monty is surprised by the words that fall out of Miller’s mouth but he only smiles before moving closer, hands already reaching out to touch the baby as he whispers, “She is. I can’t believe somebody just left her.”

Miller’s arms tighten almost possessively around the girl before he relaxes, a scowl still on his face though.

“We’re not going to let anything happen to her.”

Monty’s heart all but melts at the fact that Miller included him and he can only nod, adding in, “You’re right. We’re not.”

He’s even more surprised when Miller sends him a shy smile, corners of his lips barely pulled up. Monty grins back though before the two of them continue to make their way back to camp.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why won’t she stop crying?”

Clarke glances up at Miller, a scowl on her face as her hands try to calm down the wailing girl. Blonde curls are flying every which way as she mutters, “I have no fucking clue.”

Monty and Miller had stumbled into camp, with the baby still safely tucked away into Miller’s arms. They had immediately gone looking for Clarke and Bellamy, bringing the two to the med bay to discuss what to do with the girl.

Clarke had taken the girl from Miller intending to check her out and make sure everything was okay, but as soon as she left Miller’s arms she had started crying, tears running down her face and mouth open to scream.

Miller and Monty could only watch as Clarke tried to soothe the baby, Bellamy standing by her. Before long when it looks like she isn’t going to stop anytime soon, Miller growls out, “Just give her back to me.”

Bellamy and Clarke both raise an eyebrow, glancing at each other before Clarke hands the girl over. As soon as she settles into Miller’s arms, her cries quiet and she looks up at Monty and Miller, hiccupping slightly. Monty is standing by Miller’s shoulder, leaning against him slightly as he coos down at her.

Clarke and Bellamy exchange amused glances over the two cooing men’s shoulders, eyebrows raised and smiles playing on their lips. They seem to come to an agreement without even saying a word as they nod at one another.

They turn to the pair, identical grins on their faces. Clarke is the first to speak, her voice light almost teasing.

“Bellamy and I have come to an agreement about what’s going to happen to the kid.”

Miller and Monty both look up, smiles still on their faces. Those smiles slide off as they take in the mischief on Bellamy and Clarke’s faces.

“You guys are going to take care of her. It’s obvious that she’s started bonding with you and it would be cruel to inflict any more change in her life. So have fun with your new daughter. What are you going to name her?”

Both Miller and Monty’s face have matching expressions of shock and incredulity. They’re silent only for a minute before exclaiming all at once.

“What the hell guys! You must be kidding!”

“We can’t take care of a kid! We’re barely adults ourselves!”

Bellamy just grins, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he says, “Well she seems to have taken a liking to you guys and until we can find her a more permanent home, she’s gonna have to stay with one of you. Now what are you gonna name her?”

Everyone is surprised when Miller is the one who speaks up, his voice soft as he murmurs, “Hannah, her name is Hannah.”

Monty turns to look at him with wide eyes, lips trembling slightly. Miller only looks at him with a small smile, hands still rocking Hannah gently.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you.”

Miller just nods before holding his arms out and offering Hannah to Monty, who readily accepts the little girl. He immediately starts cooing at her, voice quiet and soothing.

Clarke slips her arm around Bellamy’s waist, snuggling in close when he drapes an arm across her shoulders. The two stand there, small smiles on their faces as they watch the beginning of what was definitely going to be one big happy family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
